Looking Up
by MeraMera39
Summary: Just a short little one shot with Antonio and Pao-Lin. And Please Review! It's my first story, and I kinda wanna know what others think abou it.


I don't know when it started, but I don't care that much anymore. Now all that matters to me is him. I'm Pao-Lin Huang, but my superhero name is Dragon Kid. I'm a NEXT with powers of electricity. I'm originally from China, but I moved to Japan to become a hero, leaving behind my sad, but proud parents. Turns out, I was okay without them. I found a new family here with the other NEXT Heroes. Ivan Karelin/Origami Cyclone is like the shy older brother I never had. Karina Lyle/Blue Rose is like my older sister. Keith Goodman/Sky High was like the proud, arrogant father, and Kotetsu Kaburagi/Wild Tiger is like the goofy father. Nathan Seymour/Fire Emblem is like the flamboyant uncle, and Barnaby is like the older cousin I have a crush on, but don't. Then there's... Antonio Lopez/Rock Bison... What can I say about him? Well for one, he's TAll. And I mean WAY tall. I'm like up to his chest! And what a chest... He's muscular, and has like a rugged look going for him. But the way he acts, it's rather misleading. You may think he's an arrogant jerk, but the truth is that he's rather quiet, only talking when necessary, and takes action when needed. Can I say I'm attracted to him? I guess you could. But I would prefer to say that I look up to him. Literally and Figuretally. He's someone who can get along with most people, but also know when it's time to fight. I like that about him.  
>Anyway, today, Origami and I were working on some hand to hand combat. Origami was really working up a sweat, but I was still good for a few more hours. Barnaby came by and offered to buy us some drinks. Origami told him that he wouldn't like to be a burden, but I said "why not?". So Barnaby got us some Pepsi (Probably from that machine with Blue Rose's face on it), and I got an evil idea. I took them both from Barnaby, while Origami was apoligizing to him, and shooked up one a lot. I offered the shooked up one to Origami, hoping that he'll get sprayed in the face. But Barnaby saw what I was doing and swiped the pepsi before he could open it. Barnaby began to scold me for doing it, when Tiger walked in. I saw Barnaby get an evil look in his eyes. Barnaby offered Tiger the pepsi, and Tiger, being the guliable man he is took it. He was about to open it when Agnes called him, telling him to meet her in her office about some "things" he did. And that's when Rock Bison walked in. Tiger handed him the pepsi, told him to enjoy it, and left, complaining about how only he gets in trouble. I was about to warn Rock Bison about the pepsi, but too late. He opened it, and a geyser of pepsi came out and all over him. All around, I heard all the others laugh. I could only glance down. Rock Bison excused himself to go to the washroom to dry off. I snucked over to the washroom when Rock Bison saw me.<br>Rock Bison- What are you doing Dragon Kid?  
>Pao-Lin- Oh, Um... I was gonna help you.<br>Rock Bison- Why?  
>Pao-Lin- Cause it's kinda my fault you got doused with pepsi...<br>Rock Bison- Oh...  
>I was afraid he was gonna yell at me. I hated it when people yelled at me. It made me feel... weak. Worthless. Then Rock Bison messed up my hair. I looked up. Rock Bison was smiling.<br>Rock Bison- You gonna help me or what?  
>Pao-Lin- Yes Rock Bison.<br>Rock Bison- Call me Antonio Pao-Lin. We're friends, right?  
>I never heard him call me by my real name before. It was always Dragon Kid, and occasionaly, Electra when he was joking about my powers.<br>Pao-Lin- Of course Rock Bi-. I mean Antonio.  
>I could feel my cheeks burning red.<br>Antonio- Okay then. Let's start then.  
>Antonio began to remove his wet shirt, and I saw the most wonderful thing. I saw his pecs, his abs, and all sorts of other muscles that I did not know the name to. Antonio saw me staring at his body. I heard him smirk. I blushed even harder.<br>Antonio- Can you put my shirt in the hamper Pao-Lin?  
>Pao-Lin- O-of Course!<br>I rushed to get his shirt, and I placed it delicatly in the hamper with all the other clothes. I turned to see Antonio washing his face and head in a sink, so I grabed a towel off a rack to help dry him off. When he was done, I rushed forward to dry off his wet hair.  
>Antonio- You know you don't have to do that Pao-Lin. I would've been fine with you just putting my shirt away.<br>I could feel my cheeks burned soo much that Nathan would be jealous.  
>Pao-Lin- It's fine... I don't mind helping you out..<br>Antonio- Very well.  
>Pao-Lin- Is there anything else I can help with?<br>Antonio- Well... my neck are kinda sore from training.  
>Pao-Lin- Oh! I can massage them if you like..<br>Antonio- Sure.  
>Putting the towel away, I began to give Antonio a neck massage. In China, I learned a lot about the human body, and I knew where to put more pressure in to release more pain. I heard Antonio begining to moan.<br>Pao-Lin- Am I hurting you?  
>Antonio- No, quite the opposite really. Please, continue.<br>So I began again. Each time Antonio moaned a little louder. After a few more minutes has past by, I decided to learn some more about him Pao-Lin- So Antonio?  
>Antonio- Yes Pao-Lin?<br>Pao-Lin- I was wondering... Can you tell me about yourself?  
>Antonio looked a bit shocked by my questioned, but he went back to his calm self in less than a second.<br>Antonio- Well. Tiger and I go way back. He was my best friend back in high school. Pao-Lin- So, what else?  
>Antonio- Nothing I guess. I haven't done much in my life since I became a hero.<br>Pao-Lin- Oh...  
>Antonio- Well. What about you?<br>Pao-Lin- What about me?  
>Antonio- I mean, tell me about yourself.<br>Pao-Lin- Well... I'm from China, which you probably know already. I trained jujitsu nearly everyday since I could walk. I never been at sea before, and I don't like the color pink.  
>Antonio- Well. That's... interesting.<br>We stood there, with an awkward silence feeling the room.  
>Pao-Lin- Antonio?<br>Antonio- Yes?  
>Pao-Lin- I was wondering something...<br>Antonio- And that would be?  
>Pao-Lin- Well... there's this person I... sorta like..<br>Antonio- Uh Huh...  
>Pao-Lin- I was wondering... how should I approach this?<br>Antonio- Well... I would say the direct approach would work the best. Nothing like being indirect can be very confusing.  
>Pao-Lin- Okay then.<br>I stopped. Antonio looked over at me, with a confused look on his face.  
>Antonio- Why you stop?<br>Pao-Lin- Cause I got something to say.  
>Antonio looked a bit concern, but he shruged.<br>Antonio- And that is?  
>Pao-Lin- I... like you...<br>Antonio was unfazed by my words. I got a little mad at that, so I said it again.  
>Pao-Lin- I like you..<br>Antonio- Is that so..  
>Pao-Lin- Yes..<br>Antonio turned around until he was facing me. I never really gotten a good look at his face. It was rugged, and his jawline was obvious. He was... so handsome... Then Antonio said something that really shocked me.  
>Antonio- I like you too Pao-Lin.<br>I could feel my cheeks burned a deep shade of red. Then I did something that I didn't know why I did. I leaned forward, with my lips out. Antonio must've known what I was gonna do, cause he backed off.  
>Antonio- Pao-Lin... No...<br>But I kept going. I walked over to him, as he was trying to stay as far away from me as possible. But finally, I cornered him.  
>Pao-Lin- Please Antonio.. It will happen eventually.<br>So I began to leaned forward, with my lips out. I saw that Antonio was doing the same. I smirked. Then came the kiss. It was... how can I put it in words? It feels better than sucking on an ice cube on a hot summer's day. It feels warmer than some hot chocolate in the middle of winter. I wrapped my short, but powerful arms around his thick neck, as he was wrapping his arms around my tiny waist. I could feel his hand go up in my shirt. I didn't stop him, because he stopped himself. He pulled away from me, looking a bit ashamed and a little embarassed.  
>Pao-Lin- Is something wrong Antonio?<br>Antonio- Pao-Lin.. This isn't right..  
>Pao-Lin- What do you mean?<br>Antonio- I mean, like I'm like twice your age. Pao-Lin- I do not care about age.  
>Antonio- Yeah, but others will think about this in a very bad way.<br>Pao-Lin- Oh...  
>Antonio saw that he has upsetted me. He imbraced me into a big hug. He was so warm and hard, yet a little soft.<br>Antonio- But perhaps it does not matter what others will think..  
>I smiled. I leaned forward, ready for another kiss, when the alarm went off.<br>Agnes- Heroes. There is currently a robbery happening. I need all of you to suit up, and get there.  
>I looked at Antonio as he looked at me. We both had a silent conversation, and we got out of the washroom to suit up.<br>~Later~ I was outside with Blue Rose. I was hitching a ride on her vehicle, and I saw Rock Bison being launched out from that weird cannon thing his company uses. I smirked by the fact that it must be painful to get launched out of it nearly everyday, but I was also somewhat proud that he could stand it. Blue Rose noticed that I was quieter than usual, cause she asked something.  
>Blue Rose- What are you looking at Dragon Kid?<br>Dragon Kid- Just looking up. That's all..  
>And I continued to look up.<br> 


End file.
